


The Dapples of Dawn

by sihaya13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya13/pseuds/sihaya13
Summary: Ginny and Luna have to rebuild their happiness after the war, and so they dance in each dawn with joy, and with a kiss





	

Two girls of silver and red linger in the dapples of dawn. The morning is soft and sweet, as was the evening, as are the two girls. Both are so happy in the softness, so sheltered from the cold breezes outside, so sheltered from the cruelties of the world outside.

They hold each other, half asleep, sinking into their pillows, sinking into each other. Curled in amongst such softness and light, heaviness is a thing of another place, of another world.

One of the girls starts to wake. Silver. The dapples of dawn bring other joys for her, other friends who hide at other times of the day. The light sneaking its fingers in around the cracks in the curtains brings her friends who dance in the sunbeams, languidly at first, building up their rhythm as the light defeats the curtains. She likes to wake up first to play with her friends, leaving her lover to sleep. She sits on the floor, naked, legs crossed, and sways her head from this side to that, dancing with her friends. Her hands she drifts in amongst the dancers in the sunbeams, almost but never quite touching. Her long silver-blonde hair falls to the floor, she likes to think her friends climb aboard during the dawn and nap amidst the shade during the day, before she brings them back to their home each evening.

She had thought of leaving school after the war, of wandering off into a convenient forest and frolicking with nargles where no people could ever harm her. In her darkest moments, when she lingered in the Forbidden Forest a little too long, she still sometimes thought of staying there. She had so many friends in the forest, so many friends to love and care for. But she always remembered her friends in the castle, and before too long wandered back to check on them. Not only the dust fairies who danced in the dawn with her each day, and not even only her lover. She often thought she had imagined having so many friends who were humans, she was constantly having to check on them to make sure they hadn't disappeared. They had no one else to care for them, so she took it upon herself to keep the creatures she loved safe from humans, and her humans safe from her creatures.

She cherished them all. She had more love in her life now than she had ever dared dream, not ever since she was a little girl and one half of the two great loves of her girlhood had left her to have friends only amongst creatures who lived in the woods, in the rivers, in the sunbeams, just out of sight in the corner of her eye.

The girl in the bed stirred. Red. Used to her lover's morning routine, she sleepily rolled out of bed onto the floor by the bed. She too crossed her legs, naked, and sat in the dapples of dawn. She danced with the silver girl, swaying this way and that, greeting in the dawn with love and softness and the surprise of being able to wake with such love and softness, even after it seemed that the world had ended, when she had thought all she would ever know was death and pain. Yet somehow she still woke each morning, and she was not dead, and no one else had died, and she had started to feel things again.

And so she reached out to hold her lover's hands, interrupting their dance with the dust fairies and the sunbeams, and bringing them to her lips to kiss, before releasing them in order to capture her lover's face instead, to kiss her in the dapples of the dawn.

"Ginny! You know the dancing dust fairies have their dance all changed about when you do that!" the silver girl giggled.

The red girl only smiled. "I think they're getting used to it. Look, I think they dance in joy with us!"

And so they did, for joy was the only thing possible in such softness and comfort and love, and the dancing dust fairies were just as likely to fall prey to such things as the two girls who greeted them each morning with a dance and a kiss.


End file.
